Conventionally, as for an open-type disposable diaper which has a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, a crotch region, a pair of leg hole openings, and an absorber spanning the crotch region and extending to the front waistline region and rear waistline region, a disposable diaper configured that a length in the product widthwise direction of the absorber is smaller in the crotch region as compared to the rear waistline region and the front waistline region (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to the disposable diaper having the absorber described above, a width of the absorber arranged in the crotch region having the narrowest interval between the legs of a wearer is small enough to arrange the absorber without interfering with a movement of the legs.